1. Field
This invention relates to an adjustable bed frame, in particular an adjustable bed frame providing a deck-on-deck functionality.
2. Background
Adjustable beds are available in a number of configurations. There exists a need for a concealing assembly for adjustable beds to satisfy end user customers.